Black Betty 1
| next = ''Black Betty'' #2 }} "Meet Black Betty: Chapter One" is the title to the first issue of the ''Black Betty'' ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. It was written by Shawn Gabborin with artwork and inks by Michela Da Sacco. Da Sacco also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The story was colored by Rosa "Rosakaz" Rantila and edited by Nicole D'Andria. This issue shipped with a January, 2018 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.99 per copy (US). Synopsis On an island off the coast of California, a monster hunter named "Black" Betty Walker confronts a mythical creature known as an Enenra. She lights a bonfire to bait the Enenra out of hiding, then uses her mysterious powers of matter absorption to vanquish it. Two days later, and three state over, Betty is in a rural-looking bar. A man named Jeb enters the bar in a panic, talking about how his daughter, Maggie, had been captured by some creature. Black Betty offers to rescue his daughter and kill the monster, but for a price. Jeb accepts her demands and Betty sets off into the woods. She is surprised to run into Jeb's son, Lucas, who is armed with a shotgun and looking to help. Betty prefers working alone, but now she has a frightened gun-wielding kid to deal with. They track the monster down to its lair, which turns out to be a troll. The Troll lumbers out, and Lucas takes off running as it pursues him. Betty finds Maggie inside the cave, who appears to be in reasonably good health. They leave the cave to confront the troll and Betty unloads her shotgun into it, but this seems to have little effect. Appearances * Black Betty, Betty Walker * Jeb * Lucas * Maggie * Mark * Enenra * Troll * Suzie * None * Humans * Enenra * Goats * Trolls * California * Machete * Shotgun * Skeletons * None * Matter absorption * Unique physiology * Bartender * Full moon * Gunshot victims * Island * Monster hunter Notes & Trivia * The digital edition of this issue was released before the print edition. It was released on January 10th, 2018. * This issue shipped on February 14th, 2018. * This issue shipped with multiple variant covers. The regular cover by Michela Da Sacco was also redone as a battle damage variant. Another variant by Marco Maccagni shipped in both a standard edition and a "tattered & torn" variant. Dan Mendoza rendered as "Big is Beautiful" variant, which also included a risqu cover. * Colorist Rosa Rantila is credited as Rosa "Rosakaz" Rantila in this issue. * An Enenra is a smoke monster. It can rise from the flames of any fire. * Betty Walker's fight against the troll takes place on the night of a full moon. * In this mythology, trolls are asexual creatures that can implant their seed into other beings, usually goats. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *